Push Through the Pain
by Seeker of the Sea
Summary: As seniors and varsity rowers, Santana and Quinn expected this to be their best year ever, ruling the school side-by-side. But when something happens, priorities change and they realize what is truly important. They must find the strength in themselves and each other to keep pushing through the pain.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is going to be a slightly AU story as I want to have the freedom to drift with my ideas. I will be following some of the storylines though and there will definitely be Glee members in the story. It will eventually be Quinntana, but I'm building up to that. I hope you enjoy the story and I would love to hear what you think or any ideas/suggestions you have. Thanks! **

Ch. 1

The sun was just peaking over the horizon, its yellow rays reflecting across the water. There was no wind, the only disturbance of the glass was the bow as it sliced through the water. All in all a peaceful picture, until a voice called out across the early morning.

"Power 10 in 2! 1, 2!" Each of the four women in the boat pulled with all they had. This was where they dumped it all out, gained that edge over everyone else. The coxswain counted down the strokes, "1, 2, 3…" Heavy breathing, the occasional grunt was all that could be heard as the girls pulled as hard as they could.

Another voice called out from the stern of the boat, "Let's go guys! Almost there, give it all you've got!" Santana Lopez encouraged her team. In a sport like rowing you couldn't do it for yourself, you had to row for your team, for the people in your boat. The count reached 10 and the girls slowed their pace and fell back to full pressure. Tired as they were they weren't done yet and there was no slacking off.

The cox called out again, "This is it ladies. Push to the finish! Increase rate in 2. 1, 2!"

From her seat in bow Quinn Fabray yelled to the stroke. "You got this Lopez! Push!" Santana heard her friend as she increased her speed up the slide. They had 500 more meters to go, 2 minutes to push through the pain and the fatigue. Finally the four rowers heard the call, "Way enough, let it ride!"

They stopped their strokes and let their blades feather out over the water, each of them breathing hard and fast. After a few minutes rest the cox called her boat to attention. Wiping the sweat from her brow, Santana dried off her hands as best she could and gripped her oar again. The order was given to row back to the dock.

They docked the boat, ran in the oars, and removed them from the oar-locks. Starboards took them to be rinsed off and returned to get the boat. "Overhead in 2…1, 2," the coxswain called. The girls lifted the boat out of the water and overhead. "Split to the shoulders starting with bow." Quinn, at the bow, stepped to her left and slowly began lowering the boat to rest on her right shoulder. The girls behind her followed in an alternating pattern. Once set, the next order was given, "Walk it up." They began walking the boat up to the slings to be rinsed. When that was done it was moved inside the boathouse and put back in its place. The rowers made their way back outside for their boat meeting.

"Good job this morning ladies," the cox, Cara, told them. "You all showed a lot of power out there and kept a good pace. Tina and Alex, you guys were rushing the slide just a bit during that last power 10, but other than that, I have no complaints. Santana, Quinn, it was nice to hear you guys encouraging each other. Keep practicing like that and you guys will be the boat to beat this year. I'm going to be gone for the rest of the week so Kurt will be your cox. I think that's it here, you're free to go."

The circle broke and people headed their own ways. Quinn looked at Santana and smirked before raising a hand for a high five. As their hands connected, both girls grimaced. "Not your best idea Fabray, I think I just burst a blister," Santana said.

Quinn was shaking the sting out of her hand as well, "Yeah I realize that now. And I got one too. But you heard what she said, we are going to be the best."

Now it was Santana's turn to smirk, "You mean we weren't before? But Cara was right, it was a good practice. The boat felt set and aside from that last little bit everyone felt together. This is going to be a good boat."

"I agree," Quinn said. "Now let's get out of here. I need a serious shower before class and a whole buffet of food. I think I could eat a truck full of bacon right now."

Santana laughed at her friend. "Only you Quinn, only you. Let's go."

Santana dropped Quinn off at her house and rounded the block to her own. As she entered the door she heard the sounds of her parents in the kitchen and changed course to see them. "Morning Mom, Papi." Both adults greeted their daughter in return.

"How was practice this morning Santi?" The young woman groaned at the pet name, "Mami, you know I don't like that. But practice was good. Quinn and I like our boat and it feels good so far. Cara told us if we keep at it we'll be the boat to beat." Carlos Lopez smiled at his little girl, "That's excellent Santana. We are so proud of you and the hard work you do," he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Like there is even a chance that someone could best a Lopez." Flashing the trademark Lopez smirk he turned and went upstairs to get ready for another day at the hospital.

Santana gently picked up her bag, avoiding blisters, and moved toward the stairs. "I'm going to shower and get ready for school," she told her mother. Maya called out to her daughter as she left the room, "Breakfast will be ready when you are finished." Santana acknowledged her mother and wearily walked up the stairs to her bathroom.

At her home, Quinn quietly moved to her room to dump things. She didn't want to wake her mother and deal with the yelling yet again. Things were better since her parents split up, but her mom still liked to drink sometimes in the evenings and was not at all pleasant if she got woken up before 9am the following day. Luckily, she had an in-room bathroom so her noise was minimal. Quinn stripped out of her sweat-soaked workout clothes and stepped into the shower.

Twenty minutes later she stood towel drying her newly cut hair. The shorter style made it easier to fix in the mornings and much cooler for rowing; not to mention it was "dead sexy" (as put by Santana) when she left it messy. Picking out her outfit while standing there, she threw the towel back into the bathroom and got dressed. Soon after she grabbed her school bag and went to the kitchen to find breakfast. Noticing the time, she mixed up a protein shake and stuck a banana and a bag of cereal in her backpack to eat when she got to school. The young blonde slid her sunglasses over her eyes as she approached her car and headed toward school.

_Another day at McKinley High_, she sighed to herself_. At least Santana and the rest of my friends will be there to suffer the long day with me. _

Sitting in first period, already bored out of her mind, Santana sat doodling in her notebook. It was hard to pay attention, even if it was History, which happens to be one of her favorite and best subjects. She had wanted to talk to Quinn again before school started, but the girl didn't meet her at their table in the courtyard like usual. _Probably stupid Judy again nagging her about something_, she thought. _That woman has a couple screws loose, even if she was smart enough to leave her cheating dirt-bag ex-husband. I wish Q didn't have to put up with all that shit. She deserves better. _

A comment about WWII brought her out of her thoughts and she placed her attention on the teacher. Not that anyone but her best friends would ever know it, but she really liked history and it was definitely better than starting the day out in math. The latina followed along, taking notes on the key points until the teacher was interrupted by the intercom. "Mr. Conner, can you please send Santana Lopez to the office please?" Santana looked up suddenly, surprised. Mr. Conner nodded to the girl who began to gather her things and started walking to the front office.

She had no clue why they had called her. She hadn't done anything to get in trouble, unless you count slightly threatening a few annoying underclassmen, which most people don't. And she wasn't tardy, her grades were excellent. She decided it must be something related to the crew team. She was a senior varsity member after all. But when she stepped through the doors, she knew she was wrong. Her mother was standing there eyes red with a worried look on her face.

"Mami," Santana asked in a small, quiet voice. Her mother walked toward her.

Mrs. Lopez took a deep breath and spoke to her daughter. "Mija, it's Quinn. She's been in an accident."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Santana struggled to comprehend her mother's words. Quinn couldn't be in an accident, she had just seen her this morning at practice. They were supposed to be in the best boat ever. And on top of everything, it was Quinn; her sweet, sensitive, sometimes snarky best friend. The one who yells at her to keep pushing during practice and smiles proudly at her when they win a race. The one person who truly understands her. Nothing could possibly happen to her.

But the look on her mother's face tells her it did.

"How? Wh…what happened?"

The older latina pulled her daughter into a hug. "She was on her way to school. As she crossed through an intersection a driver on the other side ran a red light. The police said he was playing with his phone. He hit the drivers side of her car. She's in the hospital mija."

"How do you know all of this," Santana asked. "Is she going to be ok?" The girl had paled during the conversation and her mother could feel her shaking.

"Papi is with her. He called me before he took her back into the ER. And they contacted Judy." Santana scoffed at this. "But your father wants us to be there. Her injuries are very serious, but her vitals are good and stable."

The brunette stepped back from her mother. "We need to go. I need to see her. Please…," her eyes filled up with tears, "Please, she has to be ok. I-I need to be there with her. I don't want her to be alone. Please Mami?"

The sight of her usually strong daughter breaking in front of her tore at Maya Lopez's heart. "Of course sweetie, we'll go straight away."

The two Lopez women drove to the hospital in silence. Santana tried to keep her composure and keep the tears at bay but a few of them snuck out and ran down her cheeks. She didn't want this. She needed to be strong for when she saw Quinn. She had to take care of her. When they reached the hospital, Maya Lopez drove around to the staff lot and parked the car. Santana made no move to exit the car, unable to will herself into the place where her best friend lay in who knows what kind of condition. Her mother reached over and placed a hand on her knee. "Santana, we need to go in now. Everything will be ok. Quinn will want to see you."

This last statement brought the girl out of her thoughts. "You're right," she said, "let's go find her and Papi."

In the building, they asked the nurses where they could find Dr. Lopez and were directed to the fourth floor. When they exited the elevator they saw him standing by the nurses station. Santana hurried to him, almost running. He caught her in his arms and pulled her into a comforting hug. "What happened? I want to know everything."

"Santi, I've been in with Quinn, examined her injuries. Her car was struck on the drivers side, almost even with her door. The force of the impact along with the jerked stop from the seatbelt dislocated her left shoulder. That's an easy fix and it's already back in place. We strapped it to her chest for the time-being to keep it immobile, but it will be sore for a while. She also had bruising across her chest and ribs from the airbags and seatbelt. When the truck hit her the window shattered and she has several lacerations on the side of her face. One or two of them needed a couple stitches, but with some topical medicine there shouldn't be any scarring when they've healed. There was one fairly deep cut from the frame of the door down her left arm which required about 20 stitches," Dr. Lopez paused here and it didn't go unnoticed by his daughter.

"Is that all? Papi, what else is wrong with her," she asked.

Carlos placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sweetheart, the accident caused a compression of her spinal cord. From the examination I've done and the ones from a couple other doctors, I believe that it is a reversible compression and that with therapy she will be able to return to an almost normal state." He looked to his daughter for her reaction. She knows what the medical terms mean, but in this current situation, the meaning of what he had just said might not be clear.

Santana stood with a blank look on her face. "What are you saying?"

With a deep breath, he explained so she would understand, "Santana, Quinn cannot move her legs. She has no feeling below her waist. When we release her, she will be in a wheelchair, at least for the next few months. I have faith that with intense physical therapy and a lot of support, she will regain feeling in her legs and that she will be able to walk again."

The color left in the young Latinas face drained. Santana sank to her knees, the tears now falling freely, if silently.

Beside her, her parents embraced each other. There was nothing they could do at the moment to console her. About five minutes later, Santana abruptly stood up and faced her parents. "I want to see her please," she said, but there was really no question of her going. The "please" was only to be polite. "She's going to need me."

Dr. Lopez nodded and motioned for her to follow him down the hall to Quinn's room. When they reached the door he stopped her. "She's asleep right now. We put her under light anesthesia to stitch her up and more closely examine the injury to her spine. She should be waking up shortly though." Santana nodded that she understood. "I'll let you go in alone. If you want to tell her, I'll allow you to do that. If you are uncomfortable doing that, call the nurses station when she wakes." She nodded again and her father turned and walked back to his wife.

Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she pushed the door open. As she walked in and turned the corner she saw a sight she had hoped to never see.

And her heart broke.

**AN: Sorry for the almost cliffhanger, but it really is a good place to stop. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter and to all those who favorite or alerted the story. It means a lot to me and makes me quite happy to know other people like it as much as I do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I recently moved and have not had internet access until today. I know this chapter is pretty short, but I wanted to give you something. I feel bad about the wait. **

**Also just to clarify, in this story Quinn never slept with Puck or got pregnant. They do know each other, but they've never been together.**

Chapter 3

Quinn lay on the hospital bed, hooked up to monitors and an IV bag. The left side of her face was bruised and cut, her left arm strapped to her chest. A light sheet was pulled up to her waist, covering still legs. All-in-all, even with her eyes closed she looked in pain and broken.

Santana drew in a ragged breath as she looked at her friend. Tears threatened to spill yet again but she pushed them back. Now was not the time to break down; not when she was with Quinn. She had to be strong for now, but later, alone, she knew there would be no holding back. The brunette walked around to the side of the bed and quietly pulled up a chair. Santana gently took hold of Quinn's uninjured hand and moved it closer to her. There was no response from the blonde.

"Quinn? I know you're asleep right now and probably can't hear me; but maybe you can so I'm going to talk. It will be a nice change to not be interrupted by you," she joked, then continued on a more serious note. "You better wake up Fabray. You can't leave me here without you, you're my best friend. I swear, I'll do whatever you want if you just wake up and get better. And if…if the worst happens, and you don't get completely better I'll take care of you and I'll always be there for you and I'll kick the ass of anyone who tries to mess with you. You've always been there for me Quinn, and now I will do the same for you. It's always been you and me against the world. Nothing is ever going to change that, you just have to wake up so I can prove it to you."

Santana laughed a little, "You remember that time when we were like 10, and Puck stole our soccer ball at the park? He thought we got away with it too, and sat up at the top of the slide just tossing it to himself like he owned it. But we are hells of a lot smarter than Puck, even then. And you came up with this brilliantly twisted idea to get it back. There you went, strutting up the stairs right to his face. I never quite knew what you said to him, I was climbing up the slide behind him, but I saw you lean in to "kiss him" and right as he closed his eyes you gave a gentle push which sent him, as planned, tumbling over my outstretched foot and sliding upside down, down the slide into the muddy pit at the bottom. We slid down right behind him and gracefully emerged from the slide. You looked down at him as I picked up our ball and told him no one messes with us and gets away with it. We high-fived in his muddy face and walked away, laughing at how gross it would be to actually have to kiss him. That was the first time that I realized as long as I had you next to me, I was invincible. We were invincible."

The brunette pulled the pale hand she held to her cheek as a tear rolled down. "But look at you. You weren't invincible Q; and I wasn't by your side like I should have been. I couldn't protect you from this. But I swear I won't let you down again. I'm going to be by you every step of the way, protecting you and helping you. And someday, we'll be invincible again. I promise Quinn."

She hadn't heard the door open or her parents standing there watching her. They held each other as they watched their daughter pour her heart out to her best friend, the person she cared most about. With her head laying down on the mattress Santana still didn't realize her parents were there. Not wanting to interrupt such a private scene, they slipped quietly back out of the room to wait for word of progress.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Again, I'm so sorry about the wait. As soon as I got internet it crapped out again for like 3 weeks. I really am going to try to update more regularly from now on. Hopefully you all like this new one. We have tears, a little drama, and a lot of sweet moments. And to all of you who reviewed, favorited, or alerted the story, you're awesome. I love hearing what you all think, especially when you like it. **

**Chapter 4 **

About an hour passed as Santana sat with Quinn, waiting for her to wake up. Time had never passed so slowly for the young brunette. Tired and stiff from sitting, she got up to stretch her back. As she turned and twisted, her joints cracked, releasing the built up stress. Not wanting to return to her chair, but not willing to leave Quinn alone, she took to pacing slowly across the room. Santana became lost in her thoughts, until a small sound caught her attention. She turned toward the room and saw a small movement on the bed. Quinn's hand moved slightly against the sheets, her fingers drawing inward. In a rush Santana was by her side, taking the blondes hand in hers once again. "Quinn, can you hear me? It's Santana. Come on Q, wake up for me."

Quinn's eyelids fluttered open then closed again. A groan of pain escaped her lips and she tried to open her eyes again, this time successful. She saw her friend hovering over her. "San…" she croaked out, her voice rough and cracked.

"Don't talk yet Quinn. Hold on, I'll get you water." The latina poured a glass of water and gently held it to her lips. "Sip it slowly, don't overdo it." When the water was gone she put the glass back on the table.

"Better," Quinn said. This time her voice sounded more normal. "Where am I San? What happened to me?"

Santana took a breath and prepared herself to explain the situation to her best friend. "You're in the hospital Quinn. You got in an accident on the way to school this morning. Do you remember what happened?"

The blonde's brow furrowed in thought and frustration, "A little. I remember hearing a terrible crunching sound and really sharp smells. Then pain, a lot of pain, and then nothing."

The latina hated hearing first-hand what her friend had gone through. It was difficult to imagine what must have gone through her mind before she blacked out. She was brought back to attention as the blonde struggled to appraise the injuries to her body.

"What all is wrong with me? I still feel a little fuzzy in the head, but I know something is wrong."

_Here it goes_ Santana thought. _I have to be the one to tell her. It's how I would want it in her position._ She gently held the pale hand in her own. "You got hit really bad Quinn. You dislocated your shoulder and have bruised ribs which will be sore for a while. The glass from the window cut your face up a little, as well as a deep cut on your arm that needed stitches," she paused, afraid to go on and afraid of how Quinn would react.

Quinn spoke up, "You know you can't lie to me Santana. Just say it."

"The accident compressed your spine Q. Your legs don't work right now, and you probably can't feel them," Santana said quietly.

The look on her face said that she finally placed what was wrong. Now that she knew what she was looking for, Quinn automatically placed the problem. Her eyes went wide with shock as she tried to move with no result. As that reality set in she started breathing heavily, ragged. But Santana was there to calm her.

"Quinn, listen to me. You have to stay calm and let me explain. It's not as bad as you think, ok? Now breathe, with me. In and out, nice and slow." The blonde focused in on brown eyes and tried to do as she was told. Her frantic breathing had disturbed her ribs and she knew she was in trouble if she didn't pull it together.

"There you go Quinn," Santana encouraged, "You're doing great. Just keep breathing with me; nice and slow. That's it." Quinn nodded and squeezed the hands holding hers as she started to feel the panic subside. A few deep breaths later and she was back under control.

Santana looked her in the eyes. "Are you ready for me to explain?" The blonde nodded that she was. "Ok then. Papi looked over you; you know he's the best. He is certain that you will get the movement and feeling back in your legs. He says it's going to take a lot of hard work and probably months in physical therapy, but that you will eventually be back to normal. Do you understand? It's not going to be permanent. I know it's going to suck right now, and you'll have to be in a wheelchair for a while, but eventually you'll be good as new."

Quinn looked at Santana, her eyes full of unshed tears, "What am I going to do San?"

The brunette brushed away a tear as it rolled down the bruised cheek. "You're going to let me take care of you Q. I'm going to be right here every step of the way and I'll help you with whatever you need. All you have to do is trust me and just let me be there for you. You aren't in this alone."

Quinn was unable to hold her tears in any longer. Santana slid up onto the bed next to her and gently, carefully, pulled the girl into her side. She couldn't do anything but hold her and tell her it was going to be ok. With her uninjured hand, Quinn clung to the girl like she was a rock in a raging river. At this moment, Santana was the only thing holding her together. And hold her is exactly Santana did until she calmed down and stopped crying.

"I'm sorry," were the first words out of the blonde's mouth when she spoke again. The latina gently turned her chin to face her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Quinn. It's alright to cry and be upset over this. It's normal. You never have to worry about crying on me babe. I've got you."

A small, almost meek smile ghosted across Quinn's features. It didn't go unnoticed. "What," Santana questioned.

"You called me 'babe.' I don't think you've ever called me that before."

Santana made a face at having been caught in her word-slip. "My bad Q…" But she was cut off before she could finish.

"Don't. I kind of like the way it sounded coming from you San. It made me feel special," Quinn confessed quietly.

Now the brunette was the one to smile sheepishly. She didn't really know what to say to that. "We're going to be ok babe. I promise."

They sat smiling at each other until a soft knock on the door grabbed their attention. Santana's father walked in, clipboard in hand. "Quinn, I'm so glad to see you're awake. I guess San has talked to you?" She nodded. "Well I'm here to talk to you about our plan for getting you back to normal."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So I could sit here and apologize profusely for how long it's taken me to update, but that really won't change anything, will it. Hopefully though, it will not take as long in the future. I have a slightly better idea of where I'm going to take this for the next few chapters. My thanks to those who have reviewed and favorite this story. I always love to hear what you guys think and of any ideas you might have. Here is the latest chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 5:**

A week in the hospital, a week a home to continue healing and rest, two weeks of "normal" activities, and then, finally, therapy would start. That was the plan Dr. Lopez and his partners had come up with for Quinn. She wanted to get straight to the therapy, but they had assured her that if she wanted to recover, letting her body properly heal first was necessary. But she was just so tired of sitting around in the hospital bed. It had already been five days and she still had two left. She knew she was going to go crazy. Yesterday, Santana had brought her make-up work from school. That killed several hours this morning. Hopefully there would be more today.

Quinn looked at the clock, 4:13pm. She knew Santana would be here by 4:30, just like she was every afternoon like clockwork. And there the Latina stayed until Quinn kicked her out every night, telling her she had to go home and sleep before practice. Quinn knew Santana was running herself weary, staying with her so late, but it was useless to argue with her. Santana was the most stubborn person she knew, especially when it came Quinn. The blonde went back to her book, waiting for her friend.

About ten minutes later she heard a soft knock on her door and looked up to see Santana walking into her room, a smile blazing across her face. Quinn automatically smiled back. "Hey Q! How are you today?"

"Pretty good," she answered, "Bored. I finished the homework earlier. Don't forget to take it with you. Did you bring todays work? San, are you list… What are you doing?"

The brunette had her backpack in the chair and was gently pulling things out of it. "I brought treats," she said, grinning. Two cups, followed by a white paper sack were pulled out.

Quinn watched in shock. "How on earth did you carry drinks in there? What is all that anyway?"

Santana passed her a cup and set the bag on the table. "I have skills, you know that. That's a shake, vanilla. I also have for you, a bacon cheeseburger and fries. I got stuff too, but chocolate for me."

The blonde shook her head as a straw was shoved into the lid of her shake. Santana had brought her her favorites. "This looks wonderful San. How did you get it past the nurses?"

"The nurses love me, especially Maggie. It wasn't hard," she paused before speaking quietly. "You haven't been eating Quinn. Yeah, I noticed. Plus, I know how much the food here sucks. But you have to eat to get your strength back. So I'm going to bring you food for as long as you're in here and I'll make sure you have good stuff at home too."

Quinn looked down, slightly ashamed. "I'm sorry. And thank you for the food. You're too good to me. And I'll do better about eating, I promise."

The Latina took her hand, "Nothing is too good for you Quinn. And don't be sorry. I just want you to get better." She smiled softly at her friend. "Now let's eat. I'm hungry." And so they both tucked in to their meals.

###

Fourty-five minutes later they sat quietly together, working on homework. Quinn closed her math book and handed the sheet of paper to Santana. She groaned as she took it.

"Quinn, you're ridiculous. How can you be done already? I still have five problems left." The blonde shrugged. "I swear," she continued, "If you weren't such a great student already, and not to mention the fact that your handwriting is too perfect for anyone to copy, the teachers would think I was cheating for you. You don't have to do this right now."

The blonde sighed, "It gives me something to do. I hate how boring it is here. And I can't afford to get behind senior year. I have to be able to graduate like normal. I can't let this mess up my future."

Santana brushed a stray piece of blonde hair out of her face. Her hand trailed down to cup the soft cheek and she felt Quinn lean into her touch. "Ok Q, I understand. Don't worry about it. You're going to fine."

Quinn nodded, "Come on, let me help you with your problems so we can both be done."

###

Finished with their homework, the two girls sat on the small bed talking.

"How are you really doing Q?"

Quinn ran a hand through her hair, glad that her shoulder was finally unstrapped. "I really am feeling better. I only hurt sometimes and the painkillers kick that. I'm just so tired of sitting here day after day, bored out of my mind. I mean, you come to see me every day and that's great, but I have eight hours during school to try and fill. My mom comes by in the mornings, but she never stays long. Your mom stays longer."

Santana stopped her. "My mom? What do you mean my mom? She's been by?"

"Oops," she smiled sheepishly, "I wasn't supposed to tell you that. But yes, she comes by every morning before work. She'd brought me breakfast twice."

"What? Why didn't she tell me? I would have come with her."

"That's exactly why she didn't San. You would have rushed home from practice, skipped breakfast, and probably been late to school, just to come sit up here for a few minutes in the mornings," she told her. "It's enough that I know you aren't getting enough sleep because you stay up here so late every night. I can't let you sacrifice everything like that for me. I'm worried you'll get sick or hurt yourself at practice as it is." She took the tanned hand beside hers.

"I can't let anything happen to you San. I need you."

A second dark hand came to rest on top of the pale one. "I'm fine Quinn. Don't worry about me ok? I promised you I wasn't going anywhere, and I'm not. We need to get you out of this room and I have an idea. I'll be right back."

She placed a light kiss on the back of Quinn's hand and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN**__: So it's still been awhile since I've updated, but hopefully not as long as last time. I'm really glad that you guys are still following this story. This chapter sets them up for a change and I can't wait to write it. _

_Special thanks to __**val-cb**__ and __**Shananigan**__ for always reviewing. Makes me happy to see what you guys think_

_Enjoy the chapter._

Chapter 6:

Santana walked out to the nurses' station and flagged down one of the nurses. The young woman gestured that she'd be just a moment, so Santana crossed her arms to wait. Usually she would have demanded to talk to her immediately, but the woman had been very nice to Quinn and she was asking for a favor. Being polite in this situation would pay off for Quinn and that's what mattered most.

When the nurse finally walked over she apologized for the wait. Santana glanced at the name tag and began speaking.

"Sarah, I need a favor. I need a wheelchair so I can take my friend outside for a little bit."

The nurse looked hesitant, "You're with Miss Fabray correct?" The brunette nodded. "I'm not sure that she is supposed to leave her room in her condition, let alone go outside."

Santana sighed in frustration, "Look, I know she's hurt. But it's not like we would be doing anything different than what she's doing right now. She is sick of sitting in bed all day with nothing to do. She needs a change of scenery and fresh air! It's not going to hurt anything. Mags," she spotted the middle-aged nurse who loved her, "come tell her that it's no big deal."

The slim nurse with kind eyes walked up and joined the conversation, "What's going on here?"

Sarah replied first, "This girl wants to take Miss Fabray outside. I was telling her that I don't think it's a good idea, or allowed."

"And _I_ was telling _her_ that Quinn is going crazy sitting in bed all day. I just want to take her outside for a little bit. You guys don't know her; being stuck inside like this is hurting her more than her injuries. She's feeling good, taking her meds, she ate a good dinner tonight; it's the perfect time to let her have a little bit of normalcy. How would you feel in her position? It would suck."

Maggie smiled softly at the Latina, "Yes Santana, it would suck. How about this: I'll call your father and if he says that it's alright, you can take Quinn outside for a while. Will you agree to that?"

Knowing that it was the best she would get, she agreed. Maggie walked behind the desk to place to make the call.

###

Quinn looked up for the second time that evening to see Santana walking into her room, but this time she was pushing a wheelchair and was accompanied by Nurse Maggie. Santana must have seen the questioning look on her face because she started explaining.

"Party pants on Q. I'm jail-breaking you, and Maggie is here to help." The grin on her face was full of both mischief and joy. Quinn couldn't help but smile in return, and at the news.

"Really? I can leave?" the blonde asked.

Santana tossed a pair of sweatpants and a long-sleeved t-shirt to Quinn on the bed. "Shirt on, I'll help with the pants. We can't like _leave_ leave, but I do get to take you outside for a while."

The long-sleeved shirt now covered her tank top and she ran her hands through her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. "I'll take it! Anything to get out of here."

The brunette went over to the bed to help Quinn with pulling the pants over her athletic shorts. "Maggie is going to help get you into the chair, then it's just you and me babe."

"Quinn," Maggie said, "It's going to be just like we normally do to get you in the chair, but Santana will be helping this time. It's probably a good idea to get her used to this anyway, since you're going home soon."

The two women standing positioned themselves, one on either side of Quinn. She wrapped her arms around their necks and they placed hands under her legs and behind her. They counted it off and lifted her up slightly, before lowering her into the chair. The movement tweaked her ribs a bit but she tried not to let it show. The nurse made sure she was settled and left, but the small frown didn't escape her friend.

Santana knelt down next to her, "You ok? What did we hurt?" Her voice was soft, but full of concern.

She placed her hand on the Latina's shoulder. "My ribs are still a little sore. It's alright though, I'm fine. And ready to get out of this room."

"Ok Q. We're outta here." And with that, Santana wheeled Quinn out the door and down the hall in search of a little freedom.

###

The young Latina knew where she wanted to go. There was a really pretty garden area around the back of the hospital that was usually un-crowded. She thought it would be a nice, peaceful place to take Quinn where they could chill for a while. For her part, Quinn didn't ask where they were going. She was content to be out of her room and see new sights.

Santana slowed as she reached a door at the end of a hallway and pressed the wheelchair access button which automatically opened the door for them. She carefully wheeled the chair over the door jam and into the garden.

As soon as they were out the door, Quinn closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. The brunette heard, but kept going until they reached the back wall. There she settled the chair next to a bench and set the brakes. Quinn looked up at her and she could see a trace of true happiness there, something she hadn't seen in days.

Quinn smiled and breathed in deeply again, "I feel like I can breathe again. Everything is so fresh and clean out here."

Santana smiled back, "I know. I could see what being stuck in there was doing to you. You love the outdoors and nature. I couldn't bear that look on your face at being forced to stay inside, bored all the time."

"Thank you so much San. You've done so much for me since the accident, and I know you are going to continue until I'm better. I'm so lucky to have you."

"Don't mention it Q," she said. "Anything you want to do while we're out here or just relax?"

As she spoke, Santana noticed that Quinn's eyes had returned to that amazing shade of green she hadn't seen almost a week. The bright white and harsh lights of the hospital had dulled the beautiful color; but here, back in nature and happy again, the green stood out against pale skin. She couldn't look away, and blushed deeply when she realized she hadn't heard a thing Quinn had said.

"Sorry, I got lost in your eyes." San told her, and then quickly added, "As sickeningly cliché as that sounds."

They both laughed, though Quinn was now blushing as well.

"I said that I think it will be nice to just sit out here with you. There's no need to do anything special," she told the brunette, who nodded her agreement.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere and each other's company. After some time, the sun began to go down behind the edge of the garden wall creating a beautiful sunset. The beauty of it struck Santana, as did the thought of how lucky she was to experience it with Quinn. She had come so close to losing her and it scared her, more than she'd care to admit out loud to anyone. It made this time with her even more special than before and she was determined not to waste any more chances when it came to the blonde sitting next to her. She reached over and took her hand, intertwining their fingers, needing to share the moment with her.

As if sensing the need, Quinn gently squeezed the darker hand in hers. "I'm really glad you're here with me right now San."

Santana let out a slow breath, full of pent up emotion. Her voice was rough as she spoke, "Me too babe; I'm glad you're here with me right now too."

Both realized the statement held more depth and meaning than just the words, but neither was composed enough to follow it. They just sat, holding hands until the sun set and darkness moved in. But the setting of the sun could not dim the warmth glowing inside them for each other.

_I hope you guys like where I've taken them so far. Things are just about to get interesting for our girls here. I'd love to hear what you think or any ideas you have._


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: **__So it's not very long, but I wanted to get something out there for you guys who have been waiting. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I love hearing from you guys. Enjoy!_

Chapter 7:

It was Quinn's first full day home and it was already more of a struggle than she had anticipated. Getting around the house wasn't too bad as, thankfully, her room was downstairs, but little things she had never thought twice about before were immensely more difficult than she was prepared for. She couldn't reach a lot of things from the chair, especially in the kitchen. And the chair; she could now get herself in and out of the chair without help, but the strain of it left her curled up in pain for several minutes after moving.

So far it had been a terrible day. Her mom left before lunch for work and wouldn't be home until late. She was alone, bored, and hurting more than she would like. When the doorbell rang, she started the long trek toward the door, calling out to the intruder with a frustrated, "I'm coming! Give me a minute!"

When she finally got there and opened the door, she was greeted by a smiling Santana. A Santana whose smile started fading when she saw her flustered friend. "Hey. Rough day?"

Quinn let out a weary sigh and hung her head, "You can't imagine."

Santana wheeled her to the living room and perched on the edge of the coffee table so she could talk face to face. "What can I do to make it better, huh? Anything you want, just name it."

Quinn gave a little smile at her friends concern. "I am hungry," she said meekly. "Can we get something to eat and watch a movie?"

"Of course we can. What sounds good?"

"Breadstix? I really want a good meal. Is that ok?"

The brunette grinned, "You know how I love my 'Stix. Figure out what you want and I'll call in the order."

###

20 minutes later Santana prepared to go pick up the food when Quinn stopped her.

"Can I please come with you? I really need to get out of the house. I don't have to get out; I'll stay in the car. Please?"

Santana was unable to refuse her friend. "Sure Q. I think I'll just carry you out there. It will be easier that way." And that's what she did.

Half an hour later, they were settling back down at home in Quinn's room to eat. Neither really wanted to have to move after dinner so this seemed like the best idea. Santana flipped on the T.V. and they settled on The Big Bang Theory before a movie later. The Latina decided it was nice to hear the soft laughter of the blonde beside her, even if it was just for a show. Anything was better than the frown she had been greeted with this afternoon.

Eventually they picked out a comedy to watch after dinner. As the movie started, Quinn curled up into Santana's side and the brunette wrapped her arm around the other girl and pulled her closer. The movie passed and they laughed when it was funny and made small comments to each other. But neither of them were really into it. As the credits began to role, Santana felt something wet hit her arm.

She looked over a saw that Quinn was crying. It started as soft tears, but the blonde was soon sobbing into her shoulder. Quinn didn't have to say anything for her. She knew why the girl was crying and there was nothing she could do or say to make it better. She just wrapped her arms tighter around her and pulled her as close as she could. Eventually the sobbing let up into tears, and then stopped all together.

Santana helped Quinn into the bathroom so she could get cleaned up and changed into pajamas. She borrowed a shirt and workout shorts from the closet and changed herself. Then she retrieved the blonde from the bathroom and put her in bed before crawling in next to her.

"San…," Quinn started softly, but she was cut off.

"Don't start Quinn. I texted my mom already. I'm staying with you tonight. You need me, and I want to be here."

They shifted themselves and Santana wrapped Quinn up again. The blonde took her hand. "I do need you San. So much."

The Latina leaned over slightly and pressed a light kiss to a pale cheek. "You have me Q. I'm yours."

_Hope you guys liked this one. I wrote it up pretty quick, but overall, I got out what I felt I needed to._


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: **__Alright, so it's pretty much been forever since I last updated and I'm sorry. No excuses this time, I was just lazy. But this is my longest chapter in this story to date, right at about 2000 words, so I hope that makes you happy. I also introduce Brittany into the story in this chapter. She wont have a huge role here, but you can't really have a story that involves Santana and Quinn without her. Just bear with me through her part and read the note explaining my thoughts at the end. To those who follow, favorite, and review; thanks for putting up with me. I hope you enjoy this next bit!_

_**Chapter 8:**_

The next morning Santana awoke to a sliver of light in the face. It was bothersome and as she turned away her gaze caught the alarm clock on Quinn's desk.

_SHIT!, _she thought, her still sleepy brain worked it out choppily, _It's almost 7am. I missed practice. They're gonna be pissed. I don't think I care. I need to get up so I'm not late to school. Quinn looks so pretty. I wish I didn't have to go. Ugh, I have to pee. Ok, ok, I'm getting up._

She moved to slide her arm out from under the sleeping blonde hoping not to wake her but at the missing warmth and slight movement hazel eyes fluttered open.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Santana said softly.

Quinn smiled at her. "It's ok. What time is it?"

"Almost 7am."

The blonde sat up on an elbow, "San, you're going to be late! You're already late! What happened to practice?"

Santana had removed herself from the bed and grabbed her phone from her pants pocket. 3 missed calls and 5 new messages. "I missed it. Can I borrow a shirt?"

"Yeah, of course. You missed practice?"

The Latina chuckled lightly as she emerged from the closet and picked up yesterday's jeans. "Obviously Q. I'm still here aren't I? I thought my dad said there was no brain damage?"

Quinn glared. "Ha ha San, you're funny. And you know what I mean."

"Kidding." She pulled the jeans up caramel legs. "Yes, I know what you mean. Don't worry about it, it's no big deal. It was only one day, I'm sure they survived without me. You on the other hand, I'm not sure about that…" The shirt from last night hit the floor near the hamper as she buttoned up the navy blue one recently pulled from the closet.

"Santana," Quinn said sharply, demanding the full attention of the brunette. She pushed herself up into a sitting position against the headboard.

The other girl made her way to the bedside, rolling up her sleeves as she went. "Alright, what is it?" The bed dipped slightly as she sat on the edge.

Quinn sighed, "I just…It's… San you can't just drop everything because of me. You spent every spare minute at the hospital with me. You came here as soon as school let out yesterday. And now you missed practice because you stayed with me. I won't let you miss out on things because of my accident."

"You think I'm missing out?" The blonde nodded. "I assure you I'm not. Yes, I've spent most of my time with you lately. And yes, I missed practice this morning. I wasn't planning on it; I just forgot to set the alarm. It could have just as easily happened if I was at home, so stop feeling guilty. And stop thinking I'm missing out. I know what's important to me and you are at top of that list."

Hazel eyes broke contact before the girl spoke. "It just sucks not being able to do anything. I don't want you to be stuck with me not doing anything too. It's not fair, and I won't ask that of you."

Santana cupped her cheek and turned her back to face her. "You aren't asking anything of me I wouldn't willingly give anyway. What's not fair is what happened to you. I hope that asshole pays for what he did. But you are going to get through this, with me by your side. Where else would I want to be?" There was no immediate answer.

"Look Quinn, we can finish this later ok. Right now, let's get you up and I'll make you some oatmeal before I leave for school."

A small smile graced the lips of the blonde. "That sounds good."

With a practiced move Santana moved to pick up the other girl as Quinn wrapped her arms around her neck. The Latina was gently and careful not to jostle her too much. As well as she was doing, Quinn was still healing and in some pain. After Santana placed Quinn in her chair she made sure everything was alright before leaving her to the bathroom and heading to the kitchen.

In the kitchen she grabbed a couple packets of instant oatmeal for them and started heating them up. She took a look around the kitchen. _Fucking Judy, she hasn't done a thing to help Quinn out. She probably hasn't even thought about how hard it is for her here all alone every day._ As she waited for the microwave to finish she went through the pantries and picked out some things she knew Quinn liked, as well as a couple plates, bowls, and cups to put down on the counter where Quinn could easily reach them herself. _Thank God the microwave is down here and not in the middle of the damn wall._

She took their now ready breakfast and set it on the coffee table before going to check on Quinn. She found the girl in her room and wheeled her out to the living room. The blonde stated that she would rather stay in the chair for now so Santana sat near her on the couch. They ate in relative silence, but it was not uncomfortable. When finished San took their bowls and rinsed them in the sink and then returned to her friend.

"You need anything from before I leave?"

Quinn smiled, a more real one this time, and answered, "No I'm alright. Thank you. For last night and breakfast and everything."

Santana smiled a large smile in return. "No worries. Text me today, you know how bored I get in class," she said, making it seem as though Quinn would be doing her a favor, not the other way around.

"I will," was the promise.

"Good. I'll see you later babe." She leaned down and gave a simple peck near on the pale forehead and turned to walk to the door. When she turned back around for one last glance she saw Quinn smiling brightly. "There's that beautiful smile," was the last thing she said before walking out the door.

###

At her locker at school, the Latina was ambushed by Brittany. Brittany, who was on the rowing team with her and Quinn. Who was always bubbly and energetic. Who had broken her heart sophomore year and still didn't completely understand why Santana sometimes acted cold toward her. Who had now taken Quinn's spot in her boat, but could never replace her….

"Sanny, you missed practice this morning! We called you and everything but you didn't answer."

Santana sighed, "Yeah, I'm aware Brittany. I overslept."

The peppy blonde laughed, "Oh! Ok! Well maybe you should try not to do that again. We had to erg because you weren't there. It wasn't very fun."

"I don't plan on making a habit of it. And fun or not, erging is good for you. I refuse to let this boat slack off just because we've had to move you…make changes. I don't want to be late you class. See you around."

"Ok, bye Sanny!"

Santana knew she probably should have been nicer but it was hard. She and Brittany had a past, and now her perpetual happiness and general lack of seriousness was grating on the nerves. It wasn't necessarily fair, but she couldn't always help being short with the girl now. _I know she means well but I am not in the mood for it today. I have too much to worry about without having her on my case about shit. She doesn't know what I'm dealing with._

She made her way into her first class and sat down beside Tina. The other girl smiled briefly at her then asked if she was ok. Santana informed her she was fine and had just overslept. The Asian girl looked at her with understanding.

"Is Coach mad?"

Tina shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. He seemed a little pissed this morning, probably because we had to change things up, but the water wasn't great anyway. We probably needed the time on the ergs to work on pulling together. Things aren't quite as easy now, with the new…change. If you know what I mean." The Latina nodded. "Coach did tell me to have to meet up with him today when I saw you though."

Again she nodded. "Yeah, I figured I should do that anyway. Thanks Tina."

The teacher walked in then and the girl smiled in response before the lesson began.

###

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventfully. Around lunchtime Quinn had texted her: **Thank you for leaving things where I could reach. Mom didn't even think about that. I'm so lucky that you spoil me ;) **

They continued texting throughout the rest of the day.

After the final bell rang, Santana made her way down to the Coach's office. She knocked on the door and was called in.

"Hey Coach Schue."

The curly-haired coach was sitting behind his desk and gestured for her to sit, which she did. William Schuester had been her coach since she started rowing as a novice. He was a good man, if slightly obsessed with music and singing.

He gave her a friendly smile. "Hello Santana. How are you?"

"I'm alright Coach Schue. I'm really sorry I missed practice this morning, I overslept. It won't happen again."

"Three years you've been on this team Santana, and you have never missed a practice before, the exception being when you were sick once and called to let us know. I do not think this needs to be made into a big deal. Though I have to admit, I was a little worried when no one could reach you this morning. You're parents didn't wake you when they realized you weren't up?"

She was a little unsure of how to go about this, but everyone knew how close she and Quinn were and her parents knew where she had been. "I actually stayed over at Quinn's last night. I forgot to set the alarm before I fell asleep."

Schuester looked at her knowingly, "I see. How is she Santana? I stopped by to see her one day at the hospital and Emma and I sent her flowers."

"She mentioned you did and she showed me the flowers. They were pretty. She's doing alright, considering. It's tough for her but she's a fighter and I'm there for her. She will be back at school next week and then she'll start therapy pretty soon after that. My dad is very positive about her recovery."

"That's very good to hear. Please tell her I say hello." The brunette nodded that she would. The coach stood and started making his way around the desk. "I understand how difficult this must be for you Santana, trying to be strong for her. I also know how brilliant you are on the water. Nothing is going to jeopardize your position in the boat. If you need some time off, all you have to do is let me know. Or if you miss an erg piece, it's not a big deal. Your first priority should be you and your friend. I know Quinn means a lot to you."

He gave her a gentle half-hug which she returned. "If you need anything, either of you, feel free to come to me. My door is always open."

Santana smiled at him as she gathered her bag. "Thanks Coach Schue. It means a lot."

They each gave a quick wave before she left the office for the gym. Schue's words really touched her, but she wouldn't take advantage of his kindness, nor could she let herself slack off. Quinn was right, she couldn't let herself miss out, and she had dreams of a college rowing scholarship. A quick erg piece before she left school wouldn't hurt.

_**AN 2: **__Ok, so the whole idea I'm going with behind San and Brittany is basically what happened after SEXY, the locker scene. For what happened in my story, I picture it as this: after coming to terms with being gay and really having feelings for Brittany, Santana gets totally shut down. They had kinda messed around a little and Santana eventually realized that it wasn't just having fun for her, she genuinely had feelings for Brittany (who had pushed her to basically get her shit together before they could start something real). When San finally did, Brittany told her she was too late and even though she loved her too, she had feelings for Artie and wouldn't just leave him. _

_If you picture it that way, it makes more since as to why Santana gets a little upset with Brittany being Brittany. _

_Romantic S/Q is coming, I promise. I just hate when people have them jump into stuff after like a day. It's a process, and more meaningful (to me anyway) like this. Soon though… _


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN:**__ Alright guys, here's the next part. It's not super long, and is mostly fluff, but it is getting them ready for more. I hope to have a longer, more substantial chapter up in the next couple days. On a side note, I hope everyone had a happy holiday. Thanks for the reviews and all that jazz. It really makes me happy to know what you guys think. There were a couple people who pm-ed me with questions about the last chapter, particularly the "rowing jargon." If anyone else has questions about anything, I'd love to answer them. Well, enjoy this happy little blurb :)_

_**Chapter 9:**_

One Week Later

Quinn sat by her front door waiting for Santana to get there. The Latina was picking up this morning; her first day back at school. She was beyond nervous, almost to the point of dreading going back. It wasn't the schooling part that worried her, she had dutifully kept up with all her schoolwork, but the looks and the questions and the whispers from her classmates. Most people knew about the accident and her condition by now, but that would not stop them from feeling the need to be in her business. Quinn knew, however, that returning to school was just the next step in her recovery and journey back to normal; and that was something she was desperate to achieve. She'd make it through the day, no matter how unpleasant it might be, and she knew Santana would be by her side.

When she answered the knock at the door Quinn was greeted with a smile and a coffee.

"Morning Q. You ready to do this?"

The blonde gratefully accepted the coffee, "Not really, but I am ready to be out of the house."

"Don't worry about everyone, ok?" They made their way to Santana's car. "I'll be with you all day and if some ass starts to bother you, I will totally cut a bitch. No one is going to mess with my girl."

The brunette reached across to buckle the seatbelt over the blonde and felt the warmth of the light laugh on her cheek. It seemed to warm the rest of her as well. She gently shut the door and hurried around to the driver's side and slid behind the wheel. When she turned the ignition her radio came to life, loudly blasting The Sound of Music soundtrack from the speakers. Quinn's chuckle turned into full blown laughter.

"Oh yeah San, you're such a badass! Nothing says "cut a bitch" like raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens. You have to be the cheesiest person I know."

Santana tried to glare at her passenger while driving, but didn't have much success. "Hey, don't knock The Sound of Music! It's a classic, and probably the best musical ever made. Whether you choose to admit it right now or not I know you love this movie almost as much as I do. Plus, Julie Andrews was totally hot back in the day and you know it."

"San! You can't talk about a nun like that!"

The Latina laughed at her. "You know you want you some Fraulein Maria. Don't try to pretend differently," she said with a suggestively raised eyebrow.

They both laughed at this. "Ok, fine you win. She was very pretty. But there are too many "wholesome" blondes in my family as is for my taste; I personally prefer brunettes. And people who don't pretend to be something they aren't."

Santana glanced over out of the corner of her eye as the conversation took a more serious turn. "Hey, you aren't anything like those people. They may have birthed you and raised you, but your heart did not come from them. That is uniquely you, and trust me, it's special."

Quinn smiled softly and took the tanned hand that was resting on the console, holding it in hers. "Thanks San."

She squeezed the hand holding hers. "No worries Q." Then, to lighten the mood again, "You realize you basically just described me, right?"

The blonde blushed brightly as they pulled into the school parking lot.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: **__Another chapter, and only a few days later?! How could this be? :) But anyway, this one is much longer than the last. I hope it makes up for that short little drabble from the other day. A little drama in this one, but it's all necessary in the big scheme of things. I hope you guys like the update. Love to hear what you think, it inspires me to keep writing regularly. Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 10:**_

Quinn was glad to see her friends and teammates at school, but other than that the day pretty much sucked. It was hard to move through the crowded halls in the chair and people kept stopping a staring at her as she passed. As quiet as their whispers were, they still reached her ears. It was hard for her to go from being one of the top dogs in the school to literally the bottom of everything. This was definitely not how she pictured her senior year to go.

True to her word, Santana was by her side every moment she could be; clearing the way, shutting people up with a hard glare, and trying to protect the blonde as best she could. But as the day went on she could sense a change in Quinn's attitude. By the end of the day she knew there was definitely something wrong.

They got to the Latina's car and like before, San put her in the seat and went to buckle her in. She was stopped short by a firm hand on her arm.

"Don't. I can do in myself," she said as she pushed the helping hand away.

Santana pulled back and looked at her friend. "Geez Q, I'm just trying to help."

A sharp click of the buckle filled the car. "I don't need your help with everything. I may be a cripple now but I'm not a complete invalid!"

Hands on hips, the brunette looked down with a blank face before speaking. "Really? That's how you're going to play this right now?"

"I'm not "playing" anything. When I need your help, I'll ask for it."

Brown eyes narrowed. She put the chair back in the car and turned to the passenger. "Fine, if that's what you think you want."

She rounded the car and got in. "Shut the door."

Quinn leaned forward and closed it hard before crossing her arms across her chest.

They drove in silence, both keeping their eyes aimed forward the entire ride. When they pulled up to the Fabray house Santana put the car in park and sat still. Quinn unbuckled and looked over to the driver. She saw the brunette glance at her from the corner of her eye.

"Are we just going to sit here all day?"

This elicited a full head turn from the Latina. "I don't know, are we? I would hate to piss you off by trying to help without being asked."

The blonde glared at her for this and growled, "Will you help me get out of the car?"

Santana opened her door and moved to help, talking all the while, "Yes, why of course I'll help. How thoughtless of me not to have asked before. I'm so sorry for making you wait like that."

The sarcasm dripped off her words, but she was as gentle as always when moving the injured girl into her chair. Quinn for her part sat motionless and allowed the help for the time being. As soon as she was settled in her chair she wheeled to the door, unlocked it and went inside, slamming the door closed behind her.

Santana huffed loudly at this and rolled her eyes. She gathered Quinn's school bag from her backseat and walked to the house. Not even bothering to knock, she entered the house. If she knew Quinn, the girl would be closed in her room. She put the bag by the couch and walked to the kitchen for a drink. Experience had taught her that her best friend would be easier to deal with if given some time to herself. After pouring a glass of water she sat on the couch to figure out which direction she wanted to take the inevitable conversation with Quinn.

_Why did she have to get like this today? This is the first time she's had anything negative to say about me helping her. I must have missed something at school today that set her off. Ugh, this is not how I wanted her first day back to go. And now instead of just telling me what's bothering her, she has to go be all difficult! She can be so infuriatingly stubborn! _She heard a loud exasperation come from the blonde, followed by a thud. _She must be really upset to be throwing stuff. I probably shouldn't have let her goad me into getting mad like I did. It was insensitive and sure as hell didn't help the situation. Curse Papi and our Lopez temper! Alright Santana, time to fix this; think before you speak and _don't _make it worse. _

###

Santana made her way to her friends' door and knocked softly, "Quinn, can I come in? I want to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk Santana. Why are you even here? I didn't ask you to come in; I didn't ask for your pity…. I didn't ask for any of this!" Though slightly muffled by the closed door, Santana could hear the voice rise from the room.

The young Latina leaned against the wall next to the door and slowly slid down to the floor. "I'm always here for you Quinn, whether you ask or not," she said, just loud enough so that the other girl would be able to hear her.

She let her head fall back against the wall and waited to see what the blonde did next. Minutes passed and there was only silence. She was contemplating returning to the couch when the handle turned and the door opened. Quinn was there in front of her, face unreadable.

"Get off the floor San. Come talk if that's what you want." She turned the chair around a wheeled back into her room, waiting for the brunette to join her.

When they were settled in the room, Santana on the edge of the bed and Quinn a few feet away they started talking.

"What happened at school today," Santana asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The brunette sighed trying not to get frustrated. "That's bullshit Quinn. Quit hiding behind this attitude and talk to me. I'm trying understand what's wrong here but you have to let me in."

Quinn lowered her head a bit.

"And on that note," she continued, "Why are you hiding from me? You never do that."

The blonde looked up, eyes moist, "I'm sorry, ok. I didn't mean to snap at you earlier. I was just angry… at everything. All day long I had to hear people talking about me and looking at me like I was sadly pathetic. It just got to me. And when you tried to help me, I don't know, I just lashed out. I didn't want your pity."

"I don't pity you."

"I can see it, you look at me different now. Especially when you help me do stuff."

Santana moved and knelt beside her friend. "Quinn that's not pity; I-I care about you, I don't like seeing you hurt. If I'm looking at you differently its… I don't know, I can't really explain it, but I promise it's not pity."

Hazel-green eyes, tinged with red met the pair of warm chocolate across from her. "I'm sorry I got mad at you. You are the last person I should be angry with. All you do is try to help me, even when you have better things to do."

"There's nothing better than you Q. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have let it get to me like I did and I shouldn't have said what I did. And I'm sorry for being so overbearing. I don't mean to be, I'm just very protective of you. You're my girl Quinn, I need to you be ok. I want to help you with the things I can so that you can use all your strength on things I can't do for you, like getting better, and soon your physical therapy. But I'll try to tone it down a little if it bothers you."

Quinn ran her hand down a tanned cheek. "Santana," she spoke softly, "It doesn't bother me. I like that you care for me. It makes me feel so special, so lucky, to have you. I couldn't imagine having to do this without you."

A smile graced the caramel face. "You won't ever have to."

Another moment passed between the two young women, like the one outside the hospital. They locked eyes, everything unsaid was made clear for them. Their relationship was special and they both knew it.

Santana broke the silence. "Come back to my place tonight. Mami would love you see you and you know she will spoil you all night long. What do you say?"

The blonde smiled, "That sounds wonderful. I'd love to see Mami Lopez; it's been a while."

"Great! Let's pack you an overnight bag and get outta here."


End file.
